Dynamites are look like flirting
by Shikaichi
Summary: Gokudera thinking about Dr. Shamal's tip and tries to captive his beloved Tenth. 5927 Oneshot


**Title:** Dynamites are look like flirting

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Pairing:** GokuTsuna, 5927

**Genre:** romance, shounen-ai, humour, slice of life

**Summary:** Gokudera thinking about Dr. Shamal's tip and tries to captive his beloved Tenth.

Thanks to Relaine to translated my fanfiction to English~

* * *

„_Dynamites are look like flirting" _Thought Gokudera about Hayato Dr. Shamal's words at the way to school because there is a person who he would like to debauch. And this person is who he called just… the Tenth.

While he was thinking he heard a familiar voice and he became angry.

„Oh, Gokudera! Do you go to school too?" Yamamoto was surprised because of his appearence.

„What do you think baseball-stupid?" He said and went along.

„Let's go together!" He smiled and gets the speed to reach Gokudera. He went along with dark and angry face. He never understood that Yamamoto always can smile and see everything easy. Maybe he was a bit jealous. Because…he neither know that how he could get his select.

„Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" Tsuna has catch sight them at the school's entrance.

„Tenth!" He smiled and he felt he got red. Since he decided that he will get him his feelings get to the surface.

„Hi, Tsuna!" Yamamoto beckoned and the three friends went to the school.

When they arrived to the classroom they sat down and the lesson started. Of course, the class's best Gokudera's place was in the first line and because of this he often turned behind to see the Tenth. Now it was the same. He couldn't hold himself in check.

„Gokudera! How many times I have to tell you turn ahead?" Said the teacher. „Come to the blackboard."

But he knew it couldn't be a punishment. A little bit of math is can't be toughness. He was sorry only for he couldn't see the Tenth's brown eyes.

At the end the lessons finished and the boys went to Tsuna's house. They went there close on every day.

„Tsuna! Do you remember when you got chocolate on Valentine's Day from an old woman?" Asked cheerfully Yamamoto.

„Yes. Kyoko-chan and Haru made a special chocolate for us." Tsuna smiled back.

Gokudera followed them in silence but he noticed an important thing because of Valentine's Day and chocolate. Why can't he make a surprise for the Tenth?

„Tenth. Sorry but I have to go." He said suddenly.

„Gokudera-kun. Where are you going?" Tsuna was surprised.

„Only to the shop. I come back immediately." He smiled and then ran. Luckily he could buy chocolate fast but he didn't find neither the Tenth nor that baseball-stupid. He went to the house alone. When he arrived they were having lunch.

„I am sorry fot late Tenth." He cringed puzzled some times. He felt that he make some things like this the Tenth will never accept him for his right-hand man.

„Gokudera-kun. No problem." Answered Tsuna and he got puzzled a bit as well. After lunch the small bunch stayed at the dining room and talked. Lambo and I-pin was sleeping. Until Reborn made a suddenly announcement.

„Tsuna. It's time to train." He said.

„If you want to be a real mafia leader you should make some sacrifice."

„But I don't want!" Tsuna said but Reborn kicked him strong and he fell to the front door.

The boy with grey hair looked the scene with worrying face and hoped that the Tenth won't get hurt while the training. But he knew it's time to hide the chocolate in the guy's room. He was scared to give him face to face. He was scared of rejection.

He went out with excuse to go to the toilet. Shook off the remaining and when he reached the first floor he went to the Tenth's room.

When he went in he stopped. He is here alone first and he never had time to have a look around. The bed, where the Tenth sleeps every day. The desk where he learns. The books on the shelf… Everything.

There were a humble looking winter gloves on the desk. It was white with number 27. But Gokudera knew they aren't ordinary gloves. The Tenth fought with them. He raised them from the desk and got red when he noticed they are really those gloves. He looked at them for a while and then touched them with his face. He smelled the Tenth's fragrance. He got red more. But he was proud when thought about his fights. He knew that loves him and he had to do something. He took the chocolate out and wanted to take to the desk with the gloves when heard steps. He throws the chocolate to the desk fast and ran to the door. Surprisingly Yamamoto came in.

„Oh, so you were here Gokudera. I found you." He smiled.

That wretched baseball-stupid might thought that he plays hide-and-seek with him. Why did he dare disturb him when he wanted to give his present to the Tenth? And in his anger he forgot to write his name to the chocolate…

On the next day the three boys went to school together. Gokudera hoped that the Tenth will go to him and thank the chocolate. Maybe he can get a small peck or a kiss… But this moment didn't come till the end of the day. Instead of this he talked to everyone with red smiling face and was like he had been charmed. Maybe he was happy for the present and maybe he felt something and he was only scared to go to him and say it. There had to be a more unambiguous sign for his feelings.

In the afternoon everybody went to Tsuna's house and amused themselves. Reborn decided that they will use the day for sport and training. Sure, that Ryohei, Yamamoto and the remaining was happy for it except the Vongola leader legatee Tsuna. He tried to conflict but Reborn used physical punishment again.

Everyone was tired at the end of the day and some boy decided to stay so Gokudera decided it too.

He got a separated room which he had to share with Yamamoto but he couldn't sleep. He was thinking of the Tenth and he couldn't imagine what to do to get together.

In the end he abandoned thinking and he decided to do something. Slowly and silently went out from the room without waking Yamamoto and went to the opposite door. When he grabbed the handle he noticed it's sure that the Tenth was sleeping. But… what to do? He couldn't wait more. He couldn't spend a new day with idleness…

He opened the door and went in. The Tenth was sleeping as he thought. His eyes were closed and he was smiling cutie. He was so lovely that Gokudera could withstand hardly. He leaned above him carefully. He felt that his heartbeat gets faster his face gets red and his palm is in a sweat. He was scared to do this. He was looking at him for a while and then he leaned closer and kissed the Tenth.

The last memory is that somebody pushes his chest and he fells to the floor…

The boy with brown hair opened his eyes slowly and then sat up. Who was the one who waked up him? Maybe that one from who he wanted a kiss and now he pushed him? It would be terrible…

But he couldn't think about it more because a familiar voice called him.

„Tsuna. It seems that you have a fan."

„Reborn!" He identified Arcobaleno in Cupido costume. „Who's that?" He asked curiously but he noticed that his trainer fell asleep.

„Don't sleep in such an important moment!" He said angrily but Reborn slept so deep that Tsuna couldn't wake up him.

„Tenth! I'm so sorry that I wake you up and that I went to your room and hide chocolate. I am so sorry!" The grey haired guy said.

„Gokudera-kun? Are you my secret admirer?" Tsuna was surprised.

„I shouldn't do that. I'm so sorry!" And he cringed a few times more.

„You know… I thought that was Kyoko-chan but…" He started and he continued gently. „I am happy that it was you."

„Really?" Gokudera just didn't believe and he noticed that the Tenth didn't know anything about the chocolate's sender. He didn't know how could it be but now he didn't care about that.

„Yes." He beckoned. „I think I always felt something for you but I was scared to demonstrate. I didn't want you to despise me. I didn't want to lose you as friend so I hoard it.

„But now you don't have to worry." Gokudera smiled and leaned closer.

„No. I don't have to." Tsuna closed his eyes and accepted Gokudera's kiss happily. He felt warm in his body and happy in his heart that he doesn't have to worry about that Gokudera reciprocate his feelings. Tears flowed from his closed eyes in his happiness.

Gokudera let him slowly and wiped off his tears and then he hugs him strong.

_Tenth! Don't cry… I will always be here and will love and defend you. As your right-hand man I will follow you everywhere…_

…_until the Earth circulate!"_


End file.
